Lucy's Jealousy
by Beautiful Blooms
Summary: When Lisanna gets back from Edolas, Natsu seems to spend more time with her then with Lucy. What is this feeling inside her? Is it...jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's Jealousy

 **Hello everyone. This is my second story…so you know the drill - Please like, review, and favorite. Please tell me what I did good, and what I need to fix… Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

-I do not own Fairy Tail

" What's wrong?" Gray questioned as Natsu sniffed the air.

" It's…Lisanna!" Natsu replied loudly as he got up.

" Lisanna?!" Makarov exclaimed while spitting out the beer he sipped.

" What do you mean Lisanna?" Mirajane said while slowly turning her head.

" Mira! Elf!" ( short for Elfman? ) Lisanna shouted from the doorway.

" How did you know it was me?" Lisanna questioned Natsu.

" Your scent" Natsu replied happily.

" Its really you, Lisanna!" Mirajane exclaimed as she pinched Lisanna's cheeks and gave her a tight hug.

" Men! We missed you!" Elfman said as he joined the hug.

Everyone surrounded her one by one

" Wait, how are you here? We thought you died 2 years ago." Droy curiously asked.

" I didn't. An anima took me to another world like Earth; called Edolas. The Edo Lisanna there also died, and when I got there they thought I was theirs, so I played as their Lisanna." She explained

"Ohhhh. That didn't make any sense to me but the important thing is that your back! And alive!" Natsu said cheerfully.

" Now everyone knows how she's back, so…..let's celebrate!" Makarov screamed.

Then the guild started celebrating Lisanna's return

 **Hey everyone, I hoped you liked the first chapter of Lucy's Jealousy because there's a whole lot more coming. I know this chapter was super short...but as I make more chapters I'll try to make them longer. In the next chapter, Lucy will meet Lisanna, and the drama will begin. I don't know what else to say so…like, review, and favorite :D . Thank you, see ya soon, xoxo** ** _Beautiful Blooms_**


	2. Meeting Lisanna

Lucy's Jealousy

Hello everyone. I know.. I haven't made a chapter in a whole year! But I'm back for good :) Please like, review, and favorite. Also tell me what I did good, and what I need to fix… Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!

-I do not own Fairy Tail

After everyone finished celebrating Lisanna's return, they headed home.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy said as Natsu headed out the doorway.

"Who's Lisanna? And why is she so..special to you guys?"

Natsu stopped in his tracks, and turned to answer Lucy. "Lisanna is Elfman and Mira's little sister. We lost her a very long time ago, and we all thought she was dead..We've known her since we were all little, so she's our family" Natsu replied with a smile.

"Oh.." Lucy said as her voice trailed off.

"Well do you wanna hang out today?" she asked.

"Actually, I was planning on hanging out with Lisanna. Sorry Luce.. But you can come if you want!" Natsu replied.

"No thanks.." Lucy said with a small frown.

"Ok, but tell me if you change your mind!" Natsu said as he walked off.

I _don't like the way Natsu acts around this Lisanna girl..but it not like we're in a relationship, so he can do whatever he wants. And like he said, they're just family… Lucy thought to herself._

"Why are you blushing Lucy?" Levy asked with a smirk on her face. "Are you thinking about Natsu.." She added.

"NO!" Lucy screamed. "Of course not!" She said with her face feeling hot. "Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later Levy." Lucy said as she walked off.

 _I don't like Natsu…Only as a friend! Wait do I like him more a friend_ … "No Lucy! Get these thoughts out of your head!" Lucy said to herself as she slapped her face.

* * *

 _Natsu's thoughts_

 _I wonder what's wrong with Lucy..she seems...nah! That's not possible. Lisanna is just family. I hope she'll change her mind and hang out with us. I better get ready!_

"Happy! Get ready to go over to Lisanna's house" Natsu yelled. "Aye, sir!" Happy responded with a smile.

* * *

"Well, since I have nothing to do, I guess I'll go visit Lisanna with Natsu" Lucy suggested. So after she got ready she called Natsu to make sure.

 _10 minutes later_

 _Natsu sure does take a long time._ Lucy thought as she yawned. Just as she was about to call Natsu, a figure came from her window. "Ahh!" Lucy screamed in fright.

"Ah!" "Oh hey Luce! I thought I climbed through the wrong window again" Natsu said with a small smile on his face.

"Natsu, you scared me" " I was just about to call you" Lucy said still breathing hard.

"Oh, sorry. I kept going through the wrong window" Natsu said.

"Why didn't you just- never mind" Lucy said. "Well, let's go!" she added.

"One second...HAPPY, I FOUND THE RIGHT WINDOW" Natsu yelled out the window.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he flew through the window.

Then they headed to Lisanna's house

"Here we are" Natsu said excitedly

"I hope you know I've been to Mira's house before, so there's no reason to act like its a new thing" Lucy replied

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Happy exclaimed

A few seconds after they ringed the doorbell, Mira opened the door and greater them.

"Lisanna's upstairs" Mira said with a warm smile. "Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes" she added.

"Dinner!" Natsu said almost drooling.

Then they all headed upstairs

"Hey Lisanna" Natsu exclaimed. "Ice Prince!.." Natsu said as him and Gray butted heads together. "Fire breath!" Gray added. "Stop this foolishness!" Ezra said with a dark glare in her eyes. Immediately, the two of them stopped.

"Lucy-chan!" Levy said. "Levy-chan!" Lucy said as they hugged each other.

The whole Fairy Tail group (Gray, Juvia, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla,Happy, Lily, and Gajeel) were there

All the new people introduced themselves to Lisanna, and they all started talking.

Carla and Happy were talking to each other, Gajeel and Levy were talking to each other, Lily and Erza were talking to each other, Natsu and Lisanna were talking to each other, and Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia were talking to each other.

 _Why does Lisanna keep looking at Natsu like that?! And why does Natsu keep laughing? Is she..flirting with him?!_

She thought out of..jealousy. _Of course not!_ "I really need to get these thoughts out of my head" Lucy's said to herself, as she blinked twice.

Out of the corner of her eye, Levy saw what Lucy was doing, and immediatly knew what Lucy was thinking about. Instead of calling her out, she just put a small smile on her face.

A few minutes later, Mira called everyone down for dinner.

" I made a feast in celebration of Lisanna's return" Mira said as she looked over to Lisanna with a smile.

"Thanks Mira, your the best sister ever" she said as she gave Mira a hug.

Natsu and Gray were obviously the first ones to finish their dinner, and when the rest of them finished, they all thanked Mira, said their goodbyes, and headed home.

As Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were walking home, Lucy decided to start a conversation.

"So, what were you and Lisanna talking about?" Lucy asked looking straight ahead.

"Huh? Oh. We were just talking about what it was like in Edolas" Natsu replied.

"Oh. That's all?" Lucy asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yup. But why do you wanna know?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. You were just laughing a lot, so I thought you guys were talking about something funny" Lucy answered.

"Oh" Natsu replied.

 _"That's obviously not all they were talking about_ "Lucy thought to herself

 _After 15 awkward seconds, Natsu decided to start another conversation_

"I noticed you were glancing over a lot" Natsu said.

"What?! I wasn't looking at you guys!" Lucy said quickly, looking at the ground with a red, hot face.

" _It's a good thing it's dark outside"_ Lucy thought to herself with a sigh of relief

"Suree you weren't" Natsu replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Why were you staring at me?" Lucy said, trying to embarrass him.

"Who said I was staring at you!" Natsu exclaimed.

" If you weren't looking at me, you wouldn't know that I was staring at you." Lucy said with a smirk.

"So you admit it!" Natsu said.

""And you admit it" giggled Lucy.

When they got to Lucy's house, they said their goodbyes, then Natsu headed home.

As Natsu walked home, he thought to himself.

 _I wonder why Lucy was asking all those weird questions. She was acting very strange..Maybe I'm just over thinking. I just need to go home and get some sleep._

* * *

Lucy changed her clothes, got in her bed, then started thinking.

 _I'm sure that's not all that they were talking about! So now her being here makes Natsu lie to me! I knew she had a bad vibe!"_

 _"_ You know what, I'm overreacting. I just need some sleep" Lucy quietly said to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked Chapter 2 of 'Lucy's Jealousy'! I tried making it long because I've been gone for a really long time! The next chapter will surely be out soon! :D Don't forget to like, follow, favorite, and review! Until next time, xoxo** ** _Beautiful Blooms_**


End file.
